The Little Earl
by Saphir-Rose
Summary: Battler has a question for Ronove that leads him to rememeber a time long ago and one of his Previous Masters.   For Renahh chen   Edited for easier  and better  reading.


A/N: Beacause I've gotta spread the Ronove=Sebastian Theory that runs around in my head, And Alwso want to dedicate this as a Thanks to Renahh Chen for always writeing such lovely Umineko Fiction ( in Particular the lovely Ronove.) and hence there's this one and another as thanks ( and encouragement to continue Just the way you are *hopeful look*) Apologies for any mistakes. ( Edited: I have changed an entire paragraph and corrected some mistakes ( but I might have made more in the process XD))  
>-<p>

They were haveing tea in the rose garden today, the first the married couple were to have.

"Ronove! I'd like some more of that one please!" Beatrice pointed to an empty plate that had once had a fantastic chocolate cake sat upon it.

Ronove, smileing a little brighter then he usally would, bowed to Beatrice, " of course My lady."

"Oh Before you go" Battler reached out for Ronove, and picked up his empty cup, " I'd like some more biscutes to go with my tea!"

Ronove nodded, " I shall fetch your favriotes lord Battler."

Battler blinked as Ronove dissappered in a flury of butterflies, " I'm his master arn't I?"

Beatrice nodded, and pulled Battler's hands into her own, " All that's mine is your and vise versa, not that you have anything I want~"

" So why doesn't he call me-"

The plates that their refills sat upon were set upon the table. " Why don't I call you what lord Battler?" a teaseing grin lit his face as he moved into Battler's personal space, " Do you wish I had a pet name for you? What would prefer? dear? hunny?"

" It's nothing like that..." Battler pushed him away lightly, seeing the action for the light hearted teaseing that it was., " I was wondering why you never call me my lord, you call Beatrice My lady, you even refer to Gaap and Virgilia as My dear... just wondering what I've done to not fit the pattern.

" Ronove's smile fell slightly, his eyes distant. "my lord..." he had used that Terminology in the past , for his young earl, his young master had been... a uniquie person really, the way he'd not be shy to tell Ronove that he was doing something wrong( And pour scaling hot tea all over his gloves thank you very much for that one) and oh how gratifingy had it been to in those moments when he'd first contracted with the boy to be able to tell the young master that he was wrong, that he was human as much as he seemed to hate the fact. ( also the satisfiying sound of the cane wacking across the boy's hands.)

In the end Ronove had suffered most of the human emotions, worry for what was going to happen the poor boy followed by repeated bouts of self annoyance and hate that he was doubting himself ( that he wasn't just feasting on the opend bottle of 'wine' before him) about weather he should just get the kid away from him, would the Child be able to servive without him, would the child be able to endure the long night's without the silent butler beside him- Would the Child Miss him?

He would always be a child.

Beacuse he was dead now, had been for almost a century, Ronove in the end had had the desion taken out of his hands about weather he'd keep his end of the bargin - something that when Ronove thought back to those days found himself convinced that his choice would have been to Run, far far away from the Child, to allow the boy to live, and be truely happy, only to return when the childs death had occoured by means he could not prevent.

The boy had ordered him.

And of couse with the smallest utterings of 'yes my lord' his nails ripped through the boys fragile, always so fragile chest easily. his teeth had sunk through the boys flesh, the rich devine taste of the boy's blood made him lick his lips in memory even to this day. His taste buds bytrayed him and enjoyed the meal that should have sickened him- the boys soul lost to the world of humans, and their afterlife of rest to be replaced but the endless devouring and the endless melting of flesh and bone.

It wasn't uncommon to find Ronove lost in thought on days's when the rain was heavy bluring the world outside world to a mess of grey buildings. These days ( never the stormy days those days were always and will always be Milday Beatrice's) He'd find himself, thinking of the little life he'd had in those days, of the cats in the gardens , the morning spent cooking the most fantastical of desserts and brewing the most devine of teas. ( unknown to most Witches the reason Ronove was so well versed in the ways of a butler was indeed because of his Young Master so they really had alot to thank him for) Then of course clearing up the masion and ther other workers mistakes before gentally shakeing the shoulder of his young master to rose him from his sleep. Ronove would ofter find himself wondering, what would that strange boy whom rejects the light and walks tall toward the known damnations would be doing. ( if he were hear but Ronove doesn't permit himself to think longer then that, he likes to belive that the taste of his flesh is just another dream the old old Demon's had one too meny times.)

"Rono whoo hoo! Tea?" Gaap's voice broke through Ronove's thoughts.

" Ah My apologies, I .. seemed to drift off, how can I help you Gaap?" He poured the tea for the girls and Battler automatically.

"You didn't answer" Beatrice pouted at her butler before a laugh was on her lips and a short chackle followed it. "Ronove, I let you get away with far too much- but Battler here is sure to be much tougher on your impudence you know"

"Again I apologise, I hope you won't punish me, Lord Battler" The Teaseing smirk that always made it's way to Ronove's face as he bowed grasiously to His current lord.

Battler Laughed, " Mah Beato's exagerateing" He grinned at his wife, her hand held tightly in his. "she much cruler then I am after all, but Why don't you call me my lord?"

It was Gaap who answered for him, " Beacause you ain't that kid" She had leaned on Ronove's Shoulder her face a cat like smile- knowing that she was about to be enteratained greatly, "right Sebby-darling."

Ronove couldn't suppress his shiver, nor could he stop himself from yelling in a most unbefitting manner for one in his posistion as head furniture. - it was a good thing the young sisters were not hear as he'd never hear the end of this unsightly act from them ( and they'd use it as an excuse to act unprofessinal themselves. ) - But he threw her arm off of him as he yelled. " Gaap! Don't call me that! I've already said you could call me Rono! What more do you want!"

Beatrice and battler laughed happily as Gaap continued to call Ronove Sebby, and Ronove in a rare fit of annoyance and anger was throwing silverwear at her- with surpriseing accuracy and really Battler wasn't going to ask why Ronove had that meany, or where they had come from, because really it wasn't likely that Ronove keep knifes ( and by knifes Battler means about 10 proberly more if this fight an yes there was the 16th lost gone ... and now there were 21 at least) in his sleeves in case people dropped them or something. " Man I wonder if Genji can throw that well..."

No Ronove thought to himself as he Threw a knife that only missed Gaap because honestly she cheated and portled it back at him- That no, Battler wasn't his young Master, he was nothing like his young Master really- so he'll keep teaseing Battler, maybe he should come up with a nickname that'll annoy him, if he had so much issue with Lord, prehaps my dearest?


End file.
